Makani
by Kelana66
Summary: A weekend trip goes awfully wrong. Some Steve whump and Danny to the rescue. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0, although I keep on dreaming..

A/N: this is my first attempt at fanfiction and my first language is not english, therefore please don't be too harsh.

I would like to thank JazzieG very much for beta reading. She did a great job and I got a lot to learn.

also great thanks to my sister for encourage me.

**Makani **

**Chapter 1 **

Finally Friday!

They were still at the Five-O HQ and drinking a beer, having a good time and looking forward to their days off.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "No, no McGarrett! I know your definition of relaxing days. And anyway I'll have Grace this weekend."

"Oh," Steve rubbed his hands with glee. "This is even better! Think of all the fun Gracie will have. Come on Danny. This is really going to be so good!"

Danny looked pleadingly at his team mates for help, but they only smiled innocently back at him.

"I think Steve is right," Kono laughed "this will be so much fun and I wish I could go, too!"

"Yeah, me too!" Chin nodded agreeing. "But unfortunately we have to go to that wedding of our cousin Kalele and can't come. So you two go and have some fun."

"Yeah, yeah, a lot of water _– salt water_ I might add– and that is fun…..? Why?" Danny shook his head in mock desperation and flailing his arms, but was smiling all the same.

"Yeah! Fun!" Chin nodded " And ..eh ..Danny, please take the satellite phone with you, one can never know!" Chin smirked devilishly. "You are with Steve McGarrett after all!" Danny slapped his arm and Steve let out a loud scandalized "Hey!"

"I'm so excited! I'll show you the nicest places near Lanai. There, you and Grace can snorkel and see true wonders!" Steve was almost glowing from excitement.

"I can't snorkel!" Danny said curtly, but when Steve's enthusiastic smile faltered a bit, Danny added quickly. "But I can learn? Right? And what better teacher than a real SEAL!" Now even the Jersey Detective had to smile.

"Yeah!" Steve grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Be at my place with Gracie around five and we will go to Kaneohe Yacht club where we get our own sailing boat for the weekend!"

"Five? Did I understand correct – five? You mean in the morning, right?" Steve only nodded.

"Yes, be here at 0500 hours!" He added just to make sure and annoy his friend.

Danny felt himself being shaken awake and the loveliest voice - on any other occasion – called his name.

"Danno, Danno, come on wake up. Uncle Steve is waiting."

Danny turned and managed to take a glimpse at the nightstand watch. 3:30!

"Hey Monkey, sweetheart. Please please I beg you, give this old man another half an hour!" Danny murmured sleepily.

"Okay, then I'll go and make coffee and breakfast, already!" Grace said with a shrug and walked away to the kitchen.

Danny turned and cuddled his pillow again. After a moment he suddenly jerked up. He had just realized what his daughter had said. Oh no! He groaned and pushed himself up. Grace, making coffee and breakfast?

Oh no! This would be the first disaster on this weekend! Danny still vividly remembered the last time Grace wanted to be a big girl and help.

He jumped up and hurried after his 8 year old daughter.

"Wait Monkey, I'll do it. You go and pack your things and I'll prepare breakfast in the meantime."

"Already packed, Danno! Can we go now?" She laid her head to the side.

"Grace! I'll need to shower, then pack, eat breakfast and _then_ we go!"

"Okay!" she said pouting.

Danny turned and smiled without Grace seeing it, she was so adorable!

Danny hurried to accomplish everything in record time, because he knew he had no chance at all against a female Williams, even a little one!

At exactly 5 to 5, the Camaro turned into the McGarrett's driveway, where Steve already waited, ready for their adventure.

They packed everything into the Silverado and were on their way less then 20min. later.

Steve and Grace talked animatedly about their weekend ahead, while Danny fought to stay awake.

For a normal – sane - adult human being - this was just too early!

12 miles and another 25min. later, Steve parked the Silverado at the Kaneohe Yacht club.

He asked Danny and Grace to wait and went to check in at the 'boatshouse' to rent the yacht, a few minutes later he came back and took his duffle bag. "Take you bags guys and let's go. I'll come back and fetch the rest later."

After walking along many a nice boat, they halted in front of one of the most beautiful sailboats. She was slender in build and white as snow.

Even Danny had to admit, that this sailboat was a real beauty. Grace ran excited along the whole length of it. "Wow, she is big!" She stopped at the back and read loud; 'M.A.K.A.N.I!'

"Uncle Steve, what does … MAKANI. mean?" Grace asked.

"That means; _Wind_ and a beauty she is on top, don't you think?" Grace almost glowed.

"Yes!" Grace said and took Steve's hand. "Can we go on board now, please, pleeeease ?"

"Yeah, of course! Are you ready Danny?" Steve glanced at his partner, who was unusually quiet.

"Sure!" Danny said and took his bag from the quay not looking at his friend.

"Eh…Danny.." Steve said as they walked on deck of their home for two days.

"What?" came a tired short reply.

"Here take these! They will help." Steve held out his open hand, Danny looked down at the package with pills for motion sickness.

"What?" He looked up at his friend.

"I know for a fact that you get sick on ….boats!" At Danny's questioning look, Steve nodded with his head to the small pig tailed imp.

"Ohh, I see. My little spy." Danny said, smiled and squeezed Steve's shoulder. "Thanks partner!" and went below deck.

They made good speed with the sails up..

"Where is Danny?" Steve asked Grace, who stood with her lifejacket on next to him.

"Danno is down deck and probably barfing his guts out!"

"NO! Danno is not vomiting - watch your language – and was stowing our things away!" Danny came along the railing and tousled lovingly his daughter's hair.

Danny made himself comfortable beside them and took the beer Steve held out to him.

"Here that's for you, Grace." Steve handed her a soda and Grace mimicked her Father and Uncle by drinking from the bottle.

"Nice vessel Steve, the room below is bigger than my old apartment!" Steve laughed. "Boat, Danny, boat!"

"You could have fooled me by its dimensions!" Danny grinned back and took another swig.

He really started to like their little trip. "How long to your secret spot?"

"Why? You have enough already?" The ex Navy man asked with caution.

"No, not at all. Just being curious!" Danny leaned back on the bench by the steering wheel.

" approximately three hours then we are at one of the most beautiful snorkeling places on earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hawaii Five-0 and I'm still keep on dreaming.

A/N: Thanks for reading and your nice reviews. They made my day.

**Chapter 2**

They stood at the railing and looked over the bay to the small atoll with the few palm trees sticking out like toothpicks on it.

The water was turquoise and so clear one could see the reef with its residents.

"Steve, I hate to admit it, but this is just breathtaking!" Steve just grinned satisfied and nodded.

"Uncle Steve can we go snorkeling now?" the small girl between them tugged at his arm.

"What do you think Danno? Ready for some snorkeling?"

"Sure!" Danny said uncertain but with one look at his daughter's happy face he suddenly liked the idea, too.

"Perfect! I'll fetch the gear and show you how to handle it." Danny grinned and shook his head as Grace wanted to tell her Uncle Steve that she was a big girl and could snorkel.

Steve came back from below with flippers and diving goggles for all.

"Here… " He handed them all their sizes and nodded to the footbridge, which he let down to get easy access in and out of the water.

When they all stood on it he said "Now, it's best when you sit down and wet …"

"and wet your feet! So you get better into the flipper and spit into your diving goggles so they won't mist up!" Danny finished with a cocky smile.

"Come on…..You know how to snorkel after all?" Steve stared at his Jersey native friend with curiosity.

"Sure do! ….You might not know, but we have an ocean with a sandy beach in Jersey, too!"

"But not as beautiful, Danno!" Grace piped up and Steve nodded with glee.

"Yeah maybe!" Danny agreed slowly and turned to Steve. "And another thing… what with," Danno whispered only meant for Steve's ears. "Sharks?"

"Danno… we have them in Jersey, too!" again Grace!

Danny sighed, at least one thing he mustn't worry about – Grace's hearing! It was definitely okay!

"Yeah Danno," Steve said mockingly. "Even the great white!"

Danny flipped him the bird, careful that Grace couldn't see.

"Come on Danno!" Grace squealed getting tired of all the talking and jumped into the clear ocean.

"Yeah come on Danno!" Steve too was immediately in the water with Grace. "And Danno… only small sharks here! ... I think!"

"You think? …You think, seriously Steven?" With that Danny joined them.

Steve smiled and handed Grace and Danny a towel when they came up on board again after a wonderful afternoon in the water.

"And how was it?" Grace hugged Steve around his waist. "Thank you Uncle Steve that was soooo

cool!"

Danny dried his hair and nodded. "Yeah, it was okay." Danny murmured from under the towel and received a slap on the arm from his monkey. "Danno!" her voice sounded outraged.

"No no, I must admit - although reluctantly - that was just breathtakingly beautiful, Steve!"

Steve just smiled satisfied. "Finally, Detective Williams admits – although reluctantly – that there is something beautiful in Hawaii! WOW!"

Danny deliberately ignored his partner and changed the subject. "What do we have for dinner by the way…" Steve just chuckled shaking his head.

"We could go spear fishing and catch ourselves some big nice fish." Grace scowled and made a face at Steve.

"No way!" Danny shook his head and proclaimed loudly. "Grace would hate if we actually bring in one of these nice colorful fishies, maybe even… Nemo…" At that Grace beamed nodding at her Father and scowled even more at Steve.

Steve passed the glare on to Danny who smirked triumphantly and said "Okay, how old are you?" Danny just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Dinner, Steve?"

"Okay, I have some …fish…, from the super market, Grace, or steak, salads and lots of fruits for dessert, pineapples, too"

"Okay, fish…. But only from the super market! And I love fruits." Now Steve finally got a huge smile from Grace, too.

"Luckily, I brought my own dessert!" Danny let them know.

"Let me guess? – Malasadas!" Danny just sighed happily and Steve shook his head, but was the one who smirked this time when Grace said: "Danno, what did I tell you about cholesterol?"

Danny actually looked embarrassed. "Cholesterol is haz… hazardous to your health!"

"You know, she is right, Danno!"

After they had eaten and the washing up was done, Steve explained to Grace the star constellations in a cloudless sky as Danny watched the two most precious people in his life.

He took another swig from his beer and leaned back crossing his bare feet at the ankles.

Yeah, here finally life seems to be okay.

When Grace came over from her stargazing, she sat on her father's lap, leaning her head against his chest and pointed to the stars.

"Danno, Uncle Steve told me all about the stars and how the ancient Hawaiians could navigate with their help."

Steve took a beer from the cooler and made himself comfortable next to his friend, while listening to Gracie's excited explanations.

A little bit later Grace was fast asleep in her father's lap.

"Is she sleeping?" Steve whispered.

"Yeah, out like a light!" Danny smiled down at his little girl.

"You're a luck guy, Danny!" Steve stroked a hand over Grace's hair.

"I know!"

"I feel lucky too; especially when I'm able to conjure a happy smile and glowing eyes on that sweet little face!" Danny nodded and smiled. Yes he knew exactly what Steve meant.

Steve nodded at the little girl, who was draped all over her father. "This looks a bit uncomfortable. I can help to bring her down?"

"No, its okay, she doesn't weigh much. Let's sit here for a little while longer."

After a few moments of companionable silence, Danny said. "You made Gracie really happy today and … me too! Thank you for taking us, babe!"

"Any time, my friend." Steve smiled content. "Any time!"

"Ehm.. and I assume that we are going in that shark infested water again, tomorrow?" He grinned.

"Yeah Danno, I suppose we will!"

Next morning after breakfast – fruits for Steve and Grace and a left over Malasada for Danny, they went snorkeling again.

This time, Grace even saw Nemo, at least she was absolutely sure it was the clown fish and Danny, Danny finally saw, to his utter horror, a huge, teeth baring deadly shark!

As fast as he could he swam to Steve's side, seeing that Grace was with his friend and slapped him on the back, but when Steve turned around the lone shark was already gone!

Danny gestured wildly and his head surfaced only seconds before Steve's.

"There was a freaking shark, Steven! And my daughter is still snorkeling in the vicinity of this .. this killer!" He yelled nervously.

"Calm down Danny! Grace is perfectly safe and you too, by the way!" Steve laughed and shook his head at Danny, who was looking wildly around him.

"Okay, did this man-eater have black tips on its fins?" Steve finally asked.

"Yes exactly! And it was huge!"

"Oh" Steve looked at Danny, and said, "around 6 feet, then?"

Danny stared a moment open mouthed at his friend. "You Idiot! I hate you!" Then pushed himself up and attacked Steve.

Both man engaged in a little water fight and came up a little later spitting water and laughing like little boys.

"Come on let's take a break, I'm thirsty!" Steve said still laughing.

They told Grace to stay in sight and close to the boat and climbed aboard.

"Seriously Steve, I saw a shark!" Danny insisted when they sat down with a beer never letting Grace out of sight.

"I never doubted you, Danno! We're in the Pacific Ocean and there are sharks!

Especially around islands like Hawaii, but .. I'm sure you know that I never ever would endanger Grace or you willingly by going snorkeling where it's known to be shark infested water! And by the way," Steve assured him, "I'm sure, this was a blacktip reef shark and they are said to be rather harmless and even shy. One has to be very lucky to see one while snorkeling!"

"Lucky? Lucky my ass! I almost pissed my pants!" Danny raised both hands and shook his head theatrically.

Still laughing, they were interrupted, by static noise coming from the funk radio and Kono's voice could be heard.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0… sigh … Unfortunately.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and followers. I really hope you won't be disappointed! And please keep in mind that English is not my first languages.

**Chapter 3**

"Steve! Steve are you there? Come on its Kono…"

Steve sought out Danny's gaze, shrugged and went to answer the call.

"Hi Kono… are you missing us already?" Kono could hear that Steve had some fun, because there was still laughter in Steve's voice and she felt bad for spoiling it.

"Thank God you are finally answering!" Kono was breathless.

"We were snorkeling … Kono, what's wrong?"

"Steve, you have to set sail immediately and go for safety! There is a freak storm building up and coming your way. Fast!"

"Shit!" Steve knew instantly what Kono was talking about.

"Get Grace on board, now!" He shouted to Danny who looked uncomprehendingly at him, but did as told anyway.

"How long till it's here?" Steve almost shouted in to the microphone.

"Chin thinks, approximately an hour!

"Damn! Why now? Damn! …..Sorry Kono, we will call as soon as we're safe. And Kono, thanks to you and Chin!"

"Anytime and Steve, Malama pono!

*** HF0 ***

Danny helped Grace on board. "What's going on Steve?" He looked at his friend and knew immediately that there was something wrong and they were in a deep mess.

"A storm is coming!" Steve hurried to set sail.

"A storm? But there is no fu.. freaking cloud anywhere!" Danny raised both hands to the sky.

"I know Danny, but fetch Grace's and your life jacket and put it on. Hurry please!" The worry that emanated from his SEAL friend let Danny do what Steve asked without question.

Only when the sailboat sped over the water, Danny dared to ask Steve again what was wrong.

"Sorry Danny, Kono called to warn us of a freak storm."

"A freak storm?"

"Yeah, these are especially dangerous, because they are building up practically out of nothing! The sky is blue and cloudless like now and suddenly you are in the middle of a storm!"

"How much time do we have until it hits?" Danny pulled Grace closer.

"Chin and Kono said an hour and we have already used up 20 min."

"Danno, there are dark clouds coming." Grace pointed to the side. Danny saw them too und looked anxiously at his friend who just nodded.

"We're too far away from a safe harbor. But I know a small island nearby, with caves where we will be safe!" Danny stared at Steve and formed the question 'enough time?' over Grace's head.

Steve just stared back and shook his head slowly.

"Danny its best you go and pack some necessities and water for you two and please could you bring my backpack, too?"

"Sure" Danny went down below deck to pack the most necessary things into some of his SEAL friend's special waterproof bags, while Grace leaned heavily into Steve's side.

"I'm scared Uncle Steve!" Steve wrapped one arm over her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

"Don't be Grace, we will be okay…"

"Here" Danny put his and Steve's backpack down and looked worried about the fast closing dark clouds.

"Steve is right, Monkey! It'll be okay!" Danny just pray that he was right and held his daughter close.

It became dark as night, but just before the heavy rain started they could see a small island appear on the horizon. It was then, the Storm hit with full force. The heavy wind made short work with the sails and soon they were ripped apart and gone – now they had only the motor, which was much slower.

"Danny I'm afraid the boat won't make it much longer" Steve shouted over the wind "and I think it's best if we are not on board when it capsizes." Danny nodded and reached out for Grace, but Steve shook his head and pulled Grace into his arms.

"I'll take Grace!" Danny wanted to protest but Steve mouthed first 'No' and then 'please'. He just hoped his friend would understand.

Danny gave Steve a long look and then nodded. Steve squeezed his arm and then slung a rope from his life jacket to Danny's. Danny watched as Steve talked in Grace's ear, quickly hugged her and then carefully swung the girl on his back and roped her to him, too. The men stood on the railing, Danny with their backpacks and Steve with his precious cargo, ready to jump, when the boat finally started to turn and capsize.

"Go!" Steve yelled and grabbed for Danny's sleeve and then felt his friend hit the water next to him.

When Danny surfaced, he could make out Steve who checked for him and pointed in a direction, which Danny assumed, was not seeing anything in the heavy rain followed Steve as well as he could; thankful for the life-jacket that held him above water. Suddenly a loud cracking and bursting interrupted the howling wind, when the sailboat hit a reef and broke in single parts before their eyes. The beautiful 'Makani' sank in seconds. Steve stared at the destruction and turned after making sure his friend was next to him. He slowly fought his way against the waves which became higher and bigger towards land.

They would make it, they had to!

*** HF0 ***

Although Danny told everyone - who would listen, or not - that he didn't swim, but fortunately he could and that even very good.

"Easy Grace!" Gently, Steve tried to loosen the girl's death grip around his throat, but only when he coaxed her to look behind and she saw her Danno, her grip loosened and Steve could breathe easier again.

Yeah, it would be tough, but they would make it!

After what seemed hours, Steve finally felt sand below his feet. He waded a few more feet and stood. He slowly turned around and saw that Danny was not much behind him.

With one hand he reached out to his friend, while the other was on Grace's, to calm the terrified girl down.

They tried to stand and walk to the tree line, but it was impossible. The wind was too strong and would have knocked them down immediately. So they crawled on all fours to the trees, where they finally could stop for a brief moment.

"As I remember the caves are that way, fortunately not too far!" Steve had to bring his mouth up against Danny's ear, who nodded in understanding.  
"Grace?" Danny laid his hand on Grace's back and stroked her gently. Steve shook his head and mouthed back "Later!" and pointed first to the rope which tied Grace to him and then into the direction where he assumed the caves were.

Since walking in this storm was impossible they practically crawled from tree to tree and made their way slowly towards safety.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Steve pointed at a rock formation. Danny nodded and crawled next to his friend.

"Danny." He shouted into Danny's ear. "Go ahead! Wind is stronger.. I'm not as fast!" Again Danny nodded; he stayed ahead but close enough to his daughter and Steve.

Danny had just crawled to the next reachable tree, when he hauled himself up and saw Steve do the same just one tree behind him. Danny smiled at him and Steve smiled back, when suddenly an astonished look replaced the smile.

Danny saw Steve look down and followed his gaze.

"Steve!" he shouted shocked and soundless against the storm.

A huge branch protruded from his friend's side.

Danny was just about to crawl back, when a log slammed into Steve's left side.

Danny saw that Steve, who was still on his knees, turned slightly at the last moment, which brought him even more in harms way, but saved Grace from most of the impact.

Danny crawled as fast as he could over to his friend and daughter, shouting their names over and over in unbelievable panic.

"Steve! Gracie!" Danny came to kneel beside them.

Oh God, oh god! The damn caves were only a few feet away! And now…. Danny saw immediately that Steve was unconscious and… a mess!

"Gracie?" He took his baby's head and turned it around. And there two big wet brown eyes stared at him. She was crying.

Danny hurried to cut the rope with the knife in his backpack and took Grace in his arms.

It broke his heart, but he had to leave Steve behind for a short moment.

His first priority was Grace! He needed to bring his daughter to safety. And the cave was only about 30 to 40 feet away!

Slowly, but as fast as possible he crawled with Grace in his arms to the cave.

Just behind the entrance he put her down.

"Danno!" She cried heartbreakingly.

"You hurt, Monkey?" She just cried harder. "Monkey?" his eyes searched her body frantically.

There! She cradled her left arm, which was strangely bent where it shouldn't.

"Oh God, Gracie. Your arm!?" Now she finally nodded with tear stricken face. "Hurt!"

Danny helped her sit down against the wall of the cave. "Grace, I'll make it better – I promise! But you have to sit there for a minute so I can fetch Uncle Steve. Okay?" He pleaded with his eyes and it made him sick to his stomach not to be able to help his girl immediately.

Again, Grace just nodded and cried even harder. Danny hugged her gently to him and kissed her on the head.

"Brave girl! I'll be back in a minute!" But Grace held tight. "Monkey, you have to let me go! I need to get Uncle Steve." Danny had to pry her arm loose with gentle force, because she wouldn't let him go and for the second time today his heart broke.

Again he kissed her head and went into the storm to get his fallen friend.

More to come…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 and ... sigh... I never will.

A/N: First: thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story! It was overwhelming.  
Now, I need to tell you that I have no medical knowledge whatsoever! Only Google! So please be patient with me, if I made a mess of things

As always my special thanks goes to **JazzieG** for beating. Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

When Danny made it finally to his friend's side he touched him slightly, but Steve didn't react. He was still unconscious and at that moment Danny was glad, because of this damn storm and the fact that Steve was heavier and taller than him, Danny saw no other way than to pull him to the cave.

Steve lay on his back and the branch was pushed in almost completely, and came out in front, gory and bloody.

His left leg was bent strangely and so was his left arm. And on the left side of his face was a long ugly gash.

This all made Danny sick, but he couldn't give in and puke his guts out just yet, he had to get Steve to the cave first.

Danny took a deep breath, shut out all this and took the rope still attached to his friend and wrapped it under Steve's shoulder and made a knot on his chest. Next he took his life jacket and made a cushion for Steve's head. It looked strange but it would do the job and protect Steve's head.

Finally he wrapped the rope around himself and started crawling, pulling his heavy burden towards safety. He was heavily panting when he finally reached the cave.

Danny pulled Steve's body inside and prayed to God that he didn't do any more harm to the battered body.

The odd silence in the cave brought Danny to a sudden halt. Quickly he looked around for Grace, but she was still in the same spot he had left her. He stared at his daughter then at his friend. What now?

There was Gracie, still silently crying and staring at her father and his load with huge eyes.

And there was Steve, hurting and bleeding.

Until this moment Danny had a goal and knew exactly what needed to be done, but now….now what, what to do first? Danny felt how panic slowly reared its ugly head.

No no no! Concentrate!

And he did and after a moment he hurried to the backpacks and rummaged inside until he found what he was looking for. A special flashlight lamp from Steve's backpack and the SAT phone.

"Yeah! **Thank you** Chin!" He took the satellite phone out of the waterproofed bag and punched Chin's number in.

After only a few seconds he was connected!

"Kelly!" came the calm voice of his Hawaiian friend over the receiver.

"Chin, thank God!" shouted into the phone.

"Danny! For God's sake where are you? Are you all right?" Chin asked worried.

"I'm fine, but… but Steve….he…it looks bad! And Grace.." Danny broke off, desperately looking at his two most precious people.

"Danny, talk to me! What is wrong with Grace?" Everyone knew how the blond Detective loved his precious daughter. Not to imagine if something should have happened to her.

"Her arm… it's broken... Chin, and Steve… what shall I do? I don't know what to do… he looks so bad and I don't know what to do." Danny's voice became frantic and Chin and Kono, who stood now next to her cousin, could hear the panic rising in their friend.

"Calm down Danny, please! I know it's hard, but please try to focus." Chin hoped to calm him some. "Danny, Steve and Gracie they need you! Do you hear me? They need you!"

"I know Chin, but… I don't know what to do!" And then completely unusually for Danny he said.

"Please Chin… help me!"

"Danny hold on. Kono is calling Malia on the other line." And after a few moments, Danny could hear Malia's voice over the phone.

"Danny, Chin and Kono told me that Grace and Steve are hurt. Tell what you know and can see."

"Thank God, Malia! …Grace broke her arm, but Steve… He looks so bad.. you .. you have to come…" Danny was now becoming completely irrational.

"Danny, Chin will send help as soon as possible, but you are there now and you _can_ help!

You Danny! And only you! So please calm down and tell me what you know!" Malia's voice became harsher at the end, but she had to get through to him.

And it seemed to work, because after a moment, Danny said.

"I'm sorry! You're right! I'm…I'm good now!"

"Danny," Danny suddenly heard Chin's calm voice again, "do you have the first aid kit out of Steve's backpack?"

"Not yet, I'll fetch it now," after a few seconds Danny was back. "Wow that is something else."

They could hear their friend over the phone. "Danny let me know, what did you find, please" Malia was back. Danny switched the phone to speakers.

"There are bandages, gauzes, band aids, disinfectant, oh there is even a scalpel and tubes and there are lots of pain meds from Tylenol pills up to Morphine injection and … and codeine for children…" Danny gulped and looked over to Grace, who was still crying quietly.

"Okay," Malia distracted Danny from his child, but at the same time made him concentrate on his girl! "First you will give Grace two pills of Codeine! This will help to take away the pain and will help her to fall asleep! "

"Okay" Danny took the pills and turned to his daughter. "Come on Monkey. Take these – Aunt Malia said you will feel much better soon. Yeah, you are a good girl. Now lay back and try to sleep." He gently helped her to lie down and covered her with one of the blankets they packed.

"Are you staying here?" Grace looked at her Dad with watery fearful eyes.

"Yes of course , Monkey!" He said and stroked soothingly over her hair.

"And you'll take care of me and Uncle Steve?" Grace's voice wobbled.

"Yes, I will and now try to sleep and when you wake up, everything will be better!"

Malia, Chin and Kono heard what sounded like a kiss followed by a sobbed "Promise?" And a "Yes, Monkey I promise!" before Danny was back on the phone.

And so he started to describe what happened and what Grace's and what Steve's injury looked like.

"Okay listen Danny, first you have to pull the branch out of Steve's side."

"But I thought one should never remove foreign objects…" Danny trailed off confused.

"You are completely right, Danny, but in this case you have to pull it out. You see, this is a very dirty object and if you leave it inside Steve, sepsis will set in very fast. If you pull it out we can at least delay the infection or sepsis, hopefully until help is there. And Danny, as for your description of the position, I don't think any veins or arteries are injured."

"Okay. But he will not feel a thing, right?

"No Danny. He will most probably stay unconscious!"

"Thank God!"

Danny licked his lips nervously and gripped the branch with both hands, took a deep breath and pulled as hard as he could.

The branch finally slid out with an ugly pop, but it was out!

The branch was now lying next to Steve with blood and whatever else smeared on it. Danny quickly took it and flung it out of the cave into the rain.

"Done! What now?" Danny gasped and panted heavily.

"Great! Now take the disinfectant and pour it into the wound - front and back!"

Danny did as Malia told him.

This time Steve cried out and his body trembled slightly.

"Danny, Steve is coming around!"

"WHAT?" Danny almost shouted. "He can't! I'm not finished yet!"

"Danny, take one of the Morphine injections and inject it to his uninjured thigh!"

Danny immediately grabbed for the syringe.

"Danny….? Morphine? Don't need … morphine, Danny!"

Danny stared down into hazel eyes.

He should be glad Steve regained consciousness, but couldn't he just wait a tiny bit?

"Yes you do!" Danny pulled the Morphine syringe out.

"Wait! …I can… help!" His SEAL friend stammered.

"HELP?" Danny stared at his friend. "I just pulled a god damn trunk out of you, a trunk, Steven! And you want to… help?"

Steve ignored him completely and although the pain started to get to Steve he had to ask the one thing he was afraid of; "Grace? How's…. Grace…. Please tell me …if …if she's fine!"

Danny's hand with the syringe sank down and he nodded over to his daughter.

"She's fine! You did good out there, my friend!" Steve felt Danny's hand on his chest and Danny in return got courage that his friend was alive and even talking!

Steve closed relieved eyes and turned his head to where Grace lay. He watched her a moment and suddenly his smile vanished.

"Danny, … her arm!" the shock was evident in his voice – overriding the pain he was in.

"Yes! It's the same one you broke too, by the way! I gave her codeine and she is sleeping now." Danny nodded. "What you should do, too!" He lifted the syringe again.

"No, no! I'm telling you I'm fine!"

"No you are NOT, Steven!" Danny gasped in exasperation. "As I've already told you, I pulled a tree out of you! You have a broken arm, your face is saying goodbye to your hairline and your femur is saying hello! And me, Detective Williams and not Williams M.D. is going to fix that! And now I will push that damn needle into your ass, so a decent man can do his work in peace!"

Danny ranted and Steve smiled the pain taking a backseat; at least for a short moment.

"Okay… but Malia,…. said in the good thigh ….not ..not my….ass." Steve protested.

"Idiot!" Danny said grinning and pushed the morphine into Steve.

Back on Oahu, Chin and Kono grinned at each other and Malia could be heard giggling on the phone.

"Malia?"

"Yes Danny!"

"Will this shut him up?" Steve glared at his friend.

"It should… makes him sleepy Danny, but I don't know how his pain level is, so it can take a while, but it will eventually work! .. Don't worry!"

"Malia, what do I have to do next?"

Instead of Malia, Steve answered. "You.. have to set …my thigh!"

Danny stared at his friend and said in the direction of the phone, "See what I mean?" and to Steve. "I've asked Malia and if – I said IF – I should need _your_ advice I let you know. Now shut up and let me handle this." He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and added more gently.

"Please Steven."

*** HF0***

Danny carefully cut Steve's pants off.

"Sorry about that, but I think, where these came from there are more, right?" Danny looked up from his work when Steve didn't answer and saw that his friend's face was contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry babe!" Danny stopped and apologized. "Malia, Steve is still in excruciating pain…."

"NO! I'm…. fine…"

"Yeah, fine my ass…" The phone crackled.

"Danny, sorry, but this can't be helped. The Morphine should kick in any minute, now."

"Hope so, because … His leg….the bone… …oahggghh."

"Danny, are you okay?"

"NO! I'm sure as hell not! And you stay down, damnit!" Danny pushed Steve's head down as he tried to take a look at his leg.

"Malia, the bone is sticking out and… God I'm going to be sick…."

"No you're not! Now you will listen… You pull yourself together and set that leg!"

"WHAT? Malia, as I've already explained earlier, I have a Detective in front of my name not a M.D. behind!"

"Can talk… you …through…" came a weak voice from below.

"Steven!" Danny and Malia shouted both at once.

"Okay here it is; you are setting the leg by pulling the bone back in and setting it as good as possible, after that you have to disinfect it very thoroughly! That done you need to suture the wound! Understood?!"

Danny took a few swallowed gasps.

"Despite the danger that Chin will hit me later – I hate you Malia!"

"Sorry! Now, to the leg! Danny I know this sounds cliché, but is there something you can put between Steve's teeth? He could otherwise bite his cheek or even his tongue off."

Danny looked around and cut off a piece of the rope. He held it to Steve's mouth, who opened and took it between his teeth.

"Done!"

"Good, now take his leg in both hands and pull it till the bone disappears back in and manipulate the bone into the normal position by applying traction."

Danny looked apologetically at his best friend who gave him a short nod.

The Jersey native breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, then he gripped the leg with both hands and started to pull.

Immediately Steve's body became rigid and the more and more frantic screams coming from him, almost broke Danny's heart and made him stop

"Don't stop, Danny!" Chin's voice suddenly filled the cave and made Danny carry on.

And then finally with a last desperate pain filled scream, Steve lost consciousness.

While Danny murmured over and over; thank you, thank you… and he finished his task.

"Done." The blonde's voice trembled heavily.

"Great Danny. Now disinfect it as well as possible. Infection will set in for sure, but hopefully with a bit of a delay! When you're done, please suture it up and do the same with his arm and use a splint to hold them in place."

"Okay!"

"Danny," Malia sighed "you have to set Gracie's arm, too."

Danny looked worried at his still sleeping daughter. "I know!"

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Okay after you sutured Steve's hairline gash and set his arm, you can do Gracie's! The Codeine you gave her should keep her asleep." Malia tried to calm her friend.

After suturing first Steve's leg and the gash , Danny managed with relative ease, to set the bone in his friend's arm and was therefore rather positive when it came to set his precious little Monkey's arm.

Luckily she only once moaned briefly, but as Malia predicted she stayed asleep.

Thank God for that.

Exhausted and completely drained both physically and even more emotionally, Danny sat down next to Steve and his daughter.

"I made it!" he breathed tired into the phone.

"Yeah you did! And you did great!" Malia praised. "And Danny, keep an eye on them and call if there is the slightest change! Steve will certainly get a fever, please keep him as cool as possible, but if he complains of any pain and I'm talking of Steve here, then call immediately."

"Yeah Danny." This was Chin's calm voice. "But unfortunately we have to keep down our calls to the minimum to save power for the SAT-phone!"

"Yeah sure, but please let me know from time to time when help will be expected, okay?"

Danny sounded forlorn.

"Certainly! And Danny, our boy and your daughter will be fine! Good job, brah! We will stay in contact!Malama pono, my friend!" With that the phone went silent.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hawaii Five-0! CBS does!

A/N: First of all; I want to thank you for sticking to this story and for making my day with your reviews . Thank you!

**Chapter 5**

A warm fire crackled in the corner and Danny finally was able to rest for a bit.

"Danno?" Danny was startled by a soft voice calling him. Seconds later he was fully awake and kneeling next to his daughter.

"Hey Monkey," Danny took her in his arms "Shhhh I'm here. Danno is here." and Grace cuddled herself as close as she could to her father.

"Are you alright, Monkey?" A short nod was the answer. "But I'm a bit cold and my arm hurts and I'm scared."

"Shhh, everything will be alright." Danny stood and fetched one more of the blankets and wrapped his daughter in it. He sat down and held her close to him.

After a few moments Grace spied her Uncle lying on the cave's floor.

"Danno," Grace lifted her head "Danno, is that Uncle Steve?" Danny shifted with her in his lap. "Yes Monkey."

"Is he okay?"

Danny paused a moment. "No Grace, Uncle Steve is hurt very bad, "Danny felt her start to cry again and tremble slightly.

"Danno, I want Uncle Steve to be okay!" Suddenly she smiled a bit at her Dad. "I want to help to take care of him!" Danny looked skeptical.

"You sure Monkey? I don't want you to hurt your arm."

"Danno… I'm fine!" Grace said it with so much conviction, Danny almost apologized for asking.

"Okay Grace, let's see." Danny thought for a moment, then "Yeah, you could help me to keep his forehead cool!"

"Only that? I would like to do something real important!" Grace pouted.

"Oh, oh, Grace this is very important! You know, Uncle Steve already has a fever and I talked to Aunt Malia and she told me that keeping him cool is the most important thing right now."

"Sure? Then I can do that." Grace nodded enthusiastically.

He unwound himself from his daughter, went out of the cave into the rain and wetted a cloth. He next helped Grace to sit by Steve's head, where she immediately started her mission, which she took very seriously. Danny watched for a few moments then knelt down.

"Here Grace like this!" Danny wrung the wet cloth which was soaked with rainwater and laid it over Steve's feverish forehead

After doing her job for a few moments, Grace suddenly startled Danny by asking. "Will they come for us?"

"Yes," Danny sighed and nodded. "Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono will come as soon as possible!" Hopefully sooner than later, Danny thought and stared at his friend, who had started to writhe slightly and sweat profusely.

"Danno, what is wrong with Uncle Steve?" Grace has also realized the change for the worse.

"Don't know Monkey, please I need to have a look."

When he touched his forehead it was extremely hot, not the slight fever from before, but extremely hot and suddenly Danny's worst fear seemed to be confirmed

– Infection or even sepsis had set in. They needed help! Now!

Danny grabbed the phone with shaking hands. "Not already, no! Malia said it will be delayed! Damn!" he muttered his daughter almost forgotten for the moment.

"Chin! I need to talk to Malia" Danny said nervously as soon as he heard his friend's voice. "Steve is already burning up! He's got a real and I mean real bad fever!"

"A minute Danny, Malia is here." Chin said with a calm voice.

"Malia!"

"Have already heard it, Danny." Malia paused. "I hoped for a bit more time! But I was afraid with the severity of his injuries… Danny all you can do at the moment is to keep him cool, wash his wounds and give him Tylenol. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else we can do."

"Damn!... Sorry! Malia, please let me talk to Chin."

"Danny."

"Chin, when are you going to get here?" Danny almost shouted.

"Easy, brah! You know, the freak Storm also hit Oahu and there is a shortness of choppers and Medivacs in particular. But Kono is on it and you know her. We have lots of family and she knows how to call up on them."

"Chin, if you have to – then hijack a freaking chopper or whatever, but make it fast. I have a bad feeling Steve needs help and he needs it now!" Malia just nodded at her husband.

"Danny we are on it! And please stay in contact with Malia!"

"Will do … please hurry!"

Danny leaned over his friend to block the view from Grace as good as possible and was just about to unwrap Steve's leg for the new wash down with disinfectant, when Steve jerked up and Grace shrieked with panic.

Danny's head shot up and he paled from the scene unfolding before his eyes.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Steve sat almost upright with Grace in his lap. His broken arm was laid around her throat and the hand of the good arm was on the side of her head. One push with this hand and Grace would be dead!

"I've got her, Danny!" he gasped. "She won't hurt us anymore!... I'll kill her... for what she wanted to do!"

"For God's sake!" Danny pleaded and got into a crouching position. He could feel the sweat appearing on his forehead. God Grace, he had to stop this. Unseen by Steve he took the scalpel, lying in the first aid kit next to him. "Let her go Steve!" he pleaded.

"Let her go?" Steve's feverish eyes looked confused at his best friend. Not understanding him. "But Danny, she's got bombs, they... they do!"

"Steve - babe! That's Grace! Look at her, please! Please…" Danny's voice shook as he pleaded desperately with his friend to let his daughter go. "Please Steve, please let her go!"

"I can't – She will kill us – she will kill you!" Steve's voice got lower almost whining. "And you are my friend – my best friend!"

Now Grace started to cry softly.

"Steve, let her go.." Tears came to Danny's eyes. "Or… or…I have to…Steve… please" He pointed at his crying daughter. "It's Grace … and she..she loves you…We love you, Steve! Please don't make me do this." Danny's voice broke.

"Grace? No… she wears a v…veil….." Steve got weaker.

"Please… it's a blanket – only a blanket to keep her warm… Please …. Please look at her, Steve!"

Steve stared in feverish confusion at his friend.

"Danny… what … your eyes…" Danny hastily wiped over his wet eyes.

"Please, babe! Let Her Go!"

"NO!"

"Uncle Steve.. you're… scaring me!" Grace's wobbly voice made him look down. And there suddenly, the veil became a blanket and his friend's precious daughter appeared and looked with fear filled eyes at him.

"Oh God!" Steve immediately let go of her. "Oh my God!" He held his arms out to the side and stared horrified at Danny.

Danny ran the few feet to his daughter, crouched down and took her in his arms. He stroked over her hair again and again. "Monkey, are you okay?" Grace only nodded.

Then he looked at his very confused and shocked friend.

"Oh Steven!" he choked and pulled him, too, into their hug.

Steve stiffened at first, and then slumped slowly against his friend's chest.

"I'm sorry….sorry…I'm so sorry!" He was now openly sobbing.

"Shhhh, babe….. shhh it's okay." There he sat with Grace in one arm and in the other his very sick and confused friend.

He made slow circles on their backs, when Steve finally sagged completely down and lost consciousness.

"Are you okay Gracie?" When she nodded, Danny pushed her gently to the side and carefully laid his friend down on the floor. He checked Steve over and felt he was burning up now even more than before.

"Please please hurry!" he said to no one in particular.

"Danno." Grace still hiccupped. "Why would Uncle Steve be so mean to me?"

"Oh Grace, you know that Steve never would intentionally hurt you, right?" Grace just stared at him.

"Look, Uncle Steve is very sick and he did not recognize you, Monkey. And when he did he let go of you immediately, right!" Grace nodded. "And he loves you, you know that, right Monkey?"

"Yes Danno, I love him, too, but he scared me!" she whispered.

"I know sweetheart, I know!" Danny hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. He looked over her head at his still friend.

'_Please come on! This would be a good time! Please!' _ He prayed silently for help.

*** HF0 ***

Danny was wetting the cloth outside when he heard Grace call his name with a panicky voice.

He stormed back into the cave, fully expecting to see Steve holding his daughter in a death grip again. And what he saw made him almost as scared.

"Daddy… Uncle Steve…" Grace had retreated back to the wall and pointed terrified at Steve.

Steve's eyes were open wide, he was shivering and his lips wore a hint of blue. He was obviously gasping for air, which he obviously didn't get.

On his way to kneel next to his friend, he grabbed the phone and was speed dialing Chin's number. Fortunately it was answered on the first ring.

"Chin!" Danny shouted into the phone, which he laid next to him on speaker.

"Danny, it's me Malia!"

"Thank God!" and before Malia could ask anything "Steve's getting no air! He can't breathe! And his skin is turning blue!" he was shouting desperately.

"Danny you have to calm down!"

"Sorry!" Danny let one hand slide over his face. "What shall I do? Malia, please!"

"Danny you know what to do! He obviously has a tension pneumothorax – a collapsed lung and you have to get the air out to ease the pressure!"

"Malia!" Danny pleaded with exasperation.

"I know for a fact that you have learned these things at police academy!"

"For emergencies only!"

"And this isn't one?" Malia asked harshly. "You have to do it and I know you can!"

"But _this_ is Steve!"

"I know! And this is why you will now take the syringe with the longest needle and do it!" Malia waited till the Danny, with a shaking voice replied, "Got it!"

"Now you know where to place it, right?"

"Yeah!" Danny said, desinfected the area and pushed - after taking a deep breath and looking into his friend's pleading eyes – the needle between Steve's ribs into the collapsed lung. With a whooshing sound air was pushed out.

"The air is coming out!" Danny panted relieved and taped the syringe to Steve's chest to fix it somewhat.

"Good! If he gets worse again you **have to** get a chest tube in, but I would prefer this to be done in a hospital or by a professional"

"Believe me, me too Malia, me too!" Danny whispered while he watched Steve's lips slowly get a rosy color again. He looked at his still conscious friend, whose gaze was full of gratefulness, amazement and of being very proud of his best friend. Finally, Steve gave in to exhaustion and closed his eyes.

"Danny? Danny, are you still there?" Malia's voice came over the still connected phone.

"Yeah, where else would I be? …. Maybe…"

"Danny!" Malia interrupted. "Chin told me to tell you that they are on their way! Danny they should be with you in about an hour!" Malia's smiling relief could be heard over the phone.

"Wow! That's the best news I've heard in a long time! Thank you so much Malia!" he slid over to his daughter and took her into his arms. "But Malia, why are you not with them?... "He said after a few moments. "We need a Doctor…Steve needs a Doctor."

"Danny, Dr. Kamea is with them. He is a seasoned Doctor and will know what to do, even if this is not a Medivac with all the medical supplies, but a tourist chopper." Malia paused. "Sorry, but they couldn't get anything else, too much damage on Oahu itself!"

"I don't give a f…"He looked down at Grace. "a fruitcake…..But still you didn't answer my question, why you are not with them? You did work in emergency, too, right?"

"Yes, but Chin was against it and wanted me to stay here and wait for you at Queen's…."

"Chin wanted…. Malia? I don't understand…." Danny was confused, since this was not like his Hawaiian friend to order his wife around!

"Chin thinks….it might not be safe … for us to fly and climb around some rainforest island…"

"For ….." Now a huge smile lit Danny's face. "Wow! Malia are you making Chin a Dad?"

"Yes! And he makes me follow orders… but wait till he's back….no more of that – I'm not sick I'm pregnant!"

Danny chuckled and for the first time felt kind of good.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 don't belong to me. They belong to CBS. I just burrow them.

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews and thanks to the many followers. Please remember English is not my first languages and therefor I want to thank **JazzieG** for betaing.

**Chapter 6**

Danny was pacing the floor in the cave. 1h and 5min. Where were they?

"Danno, you are making me dizzy!" Grace sat again next to Steve's head on the floor.

Danny was saved from an explanation, when he heard voices come nearer.

He ran to the cave entrance and saw his friends and a man coming up to the cave.

"Chin, Kono!" He greeted them relived. "God, I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged his friends and

Chin introduced him to Dr. Mekele Kamea, who was a middle aged Hawaiian.

Danny immediately showed them into the cave, where Steve lay still unconscious with a very tired Grace by his side.

Before Dr. Kamea looked Steve over he crouched down by Grace's side. "Poor Keiki, is your arm hurting much?" At Grace's no, he asked if she hurt anywhere else and when she said no again he checked her eyes and a few reflexes, he smiled, stroked over her head and told her that he was now helping her friend. He stood up and looked at Grace's anxious father.

"I think she is okay, but we will check her over at the hospital, anyway!"

Danny liked this Doctor immediately, with one gentle gesture he had calmed the scared child and in addition her father with her.

Now he was checking on Steve from head to toe and there his look became more grim.

"Did you set the needle to deflate his lung?" Dr. Kamea looked up at Danny with a frown.

"Yes, but…."

"And set his arm, open fracture, his stomach wound and made all this nice stitches?"

"Yes, sorry…"

Dr. Kamea nodded his head. "You did a remarkably good job, Detective!"

Danny stared speechless at the Doctor and then slowly a proud smile lit up his face.

Chin patted Danny on the shoulder after laying the back board they brought down.

"I see; a small MD after your name, after all!" He said smiling.

Kono gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Yeah, well done, brah!"

***HF0***

"Okay, let's move him carefully over on to the board." All helped to lift Steve's body slightly to place him safely on the backboard, while Grace stood back and curiously watched it all.

They were just about to fasten the safety belts when Danny felt Steve's hand on his arm.

When he looked down, two feverish hazel eyes looked at him.

Danny immediately signaled the others to stop from restraining Steve when he was conscious.

"Danny?!" Steve's voice was barely above a whisper. "Danny, I'm sorry!" The sick ex SEAL stared with pleading eyes at his friend.

"It's okay Steve."

"M sorry…. So sorry." His eyes filled and his whole body started to shake slightly.

"Steve, everything is okay!" Danny looked desperately at the Doctor and his friends while Steve's body kept on shaking.

Danny stroked gently over his best friend's hair. "Steven, babe, don't worry, okay. You'll soon be safe…don't worry!"

But Steve kept on pleading, although no sound came out of his mouth and his body kept on trembling.

Kono and Chin looked asking at their friend, but Danny only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll give him some 'Dexmedetomidine' this should calm him down" Dr. Kamea said while preparing the injection.

He swabbed his right thigh and gave him the strong sedative. And indeed after a few seconds, Steve calmed down and let go of Danny's arm.

After restraining their friend for his own safety, Dr. Kamea checked again Steve's vitals and stood up.

"Okay, let's move!" He said and asked Chin to take the front, while he took the handles of the back.

Danny bent down and raised Grace into his arms.

"You're ready to go Monkey?" Grace nodded and watched how the gurney was carried out of the cave.

"Will Uncle Steve be okay, Danno?" she asked softly but with worry in her eyes.

Danny looked seriously at his daughter and then at the gurney.

"I hope so Monkey, but he has to be, doesn't he?"

***HF0***

It was a long trek down to the beach where the chopper waited. Steve moaned from time to time, but didn't regain consciousness.

"Danny shall I take Grace for a little while?" Kono asked, feeling a bit useless with only the back packs to carry.

"Do you want to go to Aunt Kono, Monkey? Just until we are by the chopper?" But the request was rejected immediately with a shake of her head which she pushed even harder into her father's neck.

Kono just smiled at Danny and patted Grace's back. "Didn't expect anything else!"

Carefully they loaded the gurney into the chopper where they had made room to even be able to transport a backboard this big.

Chin took the seat next to the pilot. Dr. Kamea sat next to the gurney on the floor and Kono, Danny with Grace sat on the only remaining seats in the back.

When the chopper finally took off, Danny looked out the window. This small island was somewhat hell and salvation in one.

***HF0***

After five minutes into the flight. Steve got suddenly very agitated. His breathing became labored, fast and short.

"What is it Doc?" Danny asked worried over Grace's head at the Doctor, who was already listening to his friends lungs.

Dr. Kamea lifted the stethoscope from Steve's chest with a frown on his face.

"We have to replace the needle! He isn't getting enough air and the pressure is building up again." He rummaged in his bag and held a tube up for Danny to see. The Detective stared back knowing what was to come.

"I wanted to wait until the hospital, but I'm afraid I have to do it now!" he said calmly.

"Detective would you help me, please?" Dr. Kamea must have seen the shocked expression on Danny's face he smiled shook his head and pointed to Steve. "He is very restless and I need him calm!" Danny nodded and turned to his clinging daughter.

"Grace, please can you sit by Aunt Kono for a moment?"

"Danno!" Grace moved even closer and Danny gently lifted her head to make her look at him.

"Please Monkey, the Doc needs me to help Uncle Steve,… please?"

Grace turned to look at her Uncle, nodded and went into Kono's waiting arms, who made sure Grace didn't see anything.

Danny slid to the floor and crouched next to his friend's head.

"Danny, could you please just make sure that he won't move while I place the chest tube."

Danny nodded and placed one hand on the side of his friend's face and the other on his shoulder.

"Doc, he is burning up!"

"I know Danny, but this has to wait until we are at the hospital!"

Danny nodded and gently stroked over his friend's face and hair.

Immediately, Steve seemed to seek the comforting contact and pressed into the touch.

"Yeah, buddy I'm here and you are safe! The Doc here will make you breathe easier, but you have to stay still, okay." Danny kept on gently stroking his friend. "Yeah I'm here Steve!"

"Great, keep him that way!" The Doc said and placed his scalpel to the ex-Navy man's ribs.

Danny was relieved it didn't come down to him to have to do this! Because just watching, made him sick and he had to look away. Only when he heard the by now familiar whoosh he dared to look again.

Dr. Kamea taped the tube to his friend's chest and smiled at him.

"All done! Thanks a lot Danny!" He suddenly looked strangely and curiously at Danny. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah very!" Danny murmured and only when he heard Kono softly chuckle he looked up. First at Kono, then at the Doctor. And only then he realized the meaning behind the words.

"Oh no, no, no Doc!" Danny shook his head wildly and waved his hands. "Not like that! Not at all! He is.. he is my best friend and … he's like my brother!"

Dr. Kamea nodded. "I didn't want to offend you in any way, Danny!"

"No offence taken! I just want to make that clear!"

Kono giggled, "Yeah Doc! I have only very manly straight men around me! Lots of testosterone! Not easy to handle, let me tell you!"

She smiled. "I am like a sister with three brothers, imagine that!" she chuckled and added then more serious.

"We are Ohana, Doc!

***HF0***

Finally after approximately 45 min. the chopper landed on the roof of Queen's Medical Center.

Malia and a few nurses were waiting until the door was opened and helped to slide the back board to a gurney. Dr. Kamea jumped off the chopper behind the board.

"Hurry! We need to bring him down immediately – His stats are very bad, he has a fever of 104.9 and he needs immediate surgery!"

Danny stared at him. The Doc never told him that it looked that bad! He just opened his mouth to let the man know what he thought of that, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"I guess by your look, that Mek didn't tell you the severity of Steve's condition?"

Danny shook his head and looked at Malia. "I… I…"

"Don't worry Danny, he's the best! I'm sure he wanted to save you from even more stress by keeping you in the dark. You are very exhausted yourself and very stressed out by this whole situation – I mean; from what happened in that cave and coping with Steve's and Grace's injuries!"

Malia shook her head and gave Chin a kiss, then hurried after the gurney with Steve on it.

"I will let you know as soon as I have some news!"

"Come on, Danny!" Chin said and Kono handed him Grace. "We have to take Grace to the ER and, Malia also prearranged a checkup for you!"

"Me? But I'm fine!" Danny protested.

"Yeah,… and that's Steve's line! But nevertheless, we are going!" Chin insisted.

Later Detective Williams was assigned to a nice quiet one bed room!

He thought it was ridiculous, but the IV in his hand and the numerous tests he had to go through told otherwise. Dehydration and severe exhaustion was the verdict.

Now all his friends were in 'his' room and waited anxiously for news about Steve.

Kono smiled at the nice picture Danny and Grace made.

"How is she, Danny? And I don't mean the broken arm."

Danny looked down at his left side, where Grace was snuggling against him, sleeping peacefully. She had a blue cast on her left arm but otherwise she was okay, thank God. He pulled her a little closer. He need to have her as close as possible.

"The Pediatrician gave me a number to call if Grace is getting… problems.. Especially what happened with Steve in that cave."

"That's good, brah. But I think she'll be fine. Children are tough and Grace loves her Uncle Steve very much." Kono stood and smiled down at the little girl. Danny nodded at his female partner he was sure Kono was right.

Then he looked at his watch and murmured grumpily.

"They've been gone now for four hours! I think they could at least send someone to update us!"

"Give them some time, Danny!" Chin was worried, too, but there was nothing they could to except to drive themselves crazy.

***HF0***

After almost six hours, Dr. Kamea came in to Danny's room.

"Don't you dare to get out of this bed!" was the first thing he said. Dr. Kamea pointed at Danny who already had one leg out of it. Danny immediately swung it back in and stared at the Doctor.

"Steve? How is he?"

"He is a very lucky man!" Dr. Kamea said to all in the room and then looked at Danny.

"And he had you, Detective!" He moved to a chair and sat down.

"Steve made it with minor problems through surgery, but I think problems were due to his high fever. We had to clean out the hole, the branch in his side tore. He was really and I mean really lucky. The branch didn't nick/damage any artery or injure any major organs! Just a clean through and through flesh wound, which Danny cleaned excellently!" The Doctor paused before going on. "His open thigh fracture made us sweat, though. An open fracture is always prone for infections and that's what happened here. Danny had to push the bone back in, which was out of the body and exposed to all kind of germs. Pushed back into the body the germs immediately started their so called evil work. Although Danny here cleaned it and sutured it up, there was no way this could have been prevented under these unsanitary conditions. In surgery we cleaned it up and re-set it with metal and screws. There is no cast at the moment, because first the swelling has to go down enough for casting. The broken arm is not worth mentioning and the stiches on his hairline were done by a real seamstress!" Dr. Kamea smiled at the blonde Detective, who rolled his eyes.

"So this means he went through surgery with flying colors?" Kono asked.

"Yes, he will definitely be fine. It certainly will take time, with his leg needing PT and all, but this will be a small obstacle to what could have been! Like I said he had a lucky star and…. Danny!"

They all smiled and chuckled at that.

"What is it Danno?" Grace said from her father's side. He kissed her on her head.

"Uncle Steve will be fine!"

"Really?" came the hopeful question for reassurance.

"Yes! Really!" Danny smiled relieved.

"Good!" Grace sat up slightly. "Then… can we go on another sail trip with Uncle Steve?"

Everybody was laughing; most of all because of Danny's shocked expression.

Dr. Kamea stood.

"Malia is with him and I will send someone to fetch you when he's settled."

"I want to go, too!" Danny said from the bed.

"Sure! I will send a nurse, who will bring you and take you back after 15 min.!"

"Only 15 min.?"

"Yes! At most! He is probably still sleeping when you see him and he needs the rest very much and by the way you do, too, Detective Williams!"

TBC…

- I hope you still like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N.: Once again I was overwhelmed by all the reviews. Thank you! And also a big thank you to **JazzieG** for betaing. Therefore all the mistakes you might find are my own! Because I felt like adding a few small things….

**Chapter 7**

True to his word the Doc sent a Nurse to fetch them.

Malia was still with Steve and smiled at her husband and his friends when they walked or wheeled in. Danny gaped, when he saw the ventilator breathing for his friend.

"Malia, Doc Kamea didn't tell us that Steve needed to be on a ventilator." His voice was reproachful. He was not expecting that and Malia immediately realized that, she stood and laid her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Danny, it's just an aid. Steve doesn't really need it. It's to help him – his lungs - to recover and heal more easily. As soon as he is about to wake, we will remove it."

He looked at her and nodded. "Good! He would hate that thing!"

After almost 20 min. Nurse Ellen looked into the room. "Detective, it's time for you to go back to your room and your little girl out here is about to fall asleep on the spot.." She walked in, nodded to Malia and the friends took Danny's wheelchair and without giving the blonde time to protest, she wheeled him out.

"Bye Danny, see you…" He scowled at his friends and turned in his chair.

"Keep me updated!" he said between the door posts. He picked up Grace, who was at the Nurse station and was wheeled back to his room.

***HFO***

Next morning, Grace was home with her Mom and Danny was already back in Steve's room, this time without the annoying wheelchair.

He was checked out early and was now free to stay with his friend! Luckily the ventilator was gone, as promised and Steve was about to wake.

Expectant, Chin, Kono and Danny were sitting around Steve's bed.

Danny was holding his hand in his and squeezed it slightly when he started to stir.

Finally, he was waking up!

"Welcome back Steve!" Danny said with a low voice, but not a bit less happy.

Steve not completely awake recognized his friend's voice and felt him holding his right hand.

What was Danny doing here? Holding his hand?

Steve instincts told him to pull away and Danny felt the slight pull. "Hey, it's me, Danny!"

Steve opened his eyes just a little bit and met Danny's smiling ones, then he turned his head away, ignoring Danny completely and tried to make eye contact with Chin.

Danny was a bit astonished and looked also to Chin.

"I think he is getting shy, he want's you!" Danny joked. Chin just smiled back and shook his head.

"No chance, there!"

Chin leaned down to Steve's mouth, his friend obviously wanted to tell him something.

"Chin!" Steve's voice was weak and almost not audible.

"What is it, brah?"

"Danny…. Go!"

Chin still smiled. "What? Steve… say it again. I didn't understand, sorry"

"Danny….has…to.. go!" Now Chin understood him clearly and a deep crease appeared on his forehead.

"… don't ..want.. him.. here…. Please!"

"You don't mean that, Steve!" Chin stared at Steve then at Danny. The best friends' one could imagine. What was happening here? Chin had no idea!

Chin looked down again and saw Steve's mouth clearly form a please.

"Okay, my friend but you … you owe me an explanation, later and a good one, I tell you!" he just shook his head. "Danny come on brah, I need to talk to you – outside!" Danny stared at Chin, looked at Steve, who still didn't look at him and then back at Chin again.

Danny raised his eyebrows but Chin just indicated with his head for Danny to leave.

As soon as they were in the empty corridor, Danny turned on Chin.

"What the hell is the matter?!" Danny waved his hands, not understanding.

"Honestly, I don't' know!" Chin shook his head in resignation. "Steve…. Steve wanted you out…"

"What?" Danny's voice rose dangerously.

"Pssst, we are in a hospital!"

"I don't give a damn, you know." He pointed at the closed door of Steve's room." My best friend just wanted me kicked out of his room, Chin! And you tell me to stay calm? You know what." Danny turned towards the door. "I'll just go back in and tell that imbecile, what I think of being kicked out of anywhere!"

He turned fuming and was immediately held back by Chin.

"Danny!" he said as calm as possible.

"Don't Danny me!" The blonde Detective just wanted to shake his friend off when a female voice stopped him. Malia came down the corridor.

"Danny, I couldn't help but overhear. Please accept Steve's wishes in this case….at least…."

Danny stubbornly shook his head. "..at least for now! Please."

"Malia… He is my friend…I don't understand!" He looked desperately at Chin's wife.

"We were good….. no arguments… nothing! Why? What did I do?" Malia squeezed his arm.

"Sorry Danny! But what I know is that Steve needs all the rest he can get. He is very weak and the infection is taking a heavy toll on his already weak body! Don't worry too much Danny, we will find out in time, but now please leave him be and give him time to heal."

Malia almost pleaded and Danny gave in.

"Okay. But I'm not happy about this and I will camp out here. So you better prepare to see me a lot around here!"

Malia laughed and Chin smiled knowing his friend.

"Didn't think anything less!" She gave him a quick affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Feel at home on my ward."

***HFO***

And indeed, Danny took up a post in front of Steve's room!

Not surprisingly the Nurses liked him and brought coffee and organized blankets for the blonde Detective. They even invited him to nap now and then on the sofa in the Nurse's room.

A few days later Danny raised the lid on Steve's plate that a Nurse Ellen brought out of his room.

"Didn't eat again, did he?" Malia, who just appeared from another room, came to stand next to Danny.

"Not one bit! Damn!" and with a look at the beautiful Doctor and a sheepish grin. "Sorry Malia."

She just patted his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'll have to put the NG-tube back in this evening. This can't go on, Danny. He's getting weaker and weaker. And after what his body went through he cannot last without food for much longer."

"God, I feel so helpless, banished out here!" Suddenly a hand was laid on Danny's shoulder.

"How is our stubborn leader doing?" Chin pointed with his head to Steve's door and gave Malia a kiss. He looked down on the untouched plate. "Still not eating I see."

"Yeah!" Danny said annoyed. "I will go in there now, and set that stubborn SEAL's ass straight!"

"NO!" Malia stood between the hospital door and Danny. "You will absolutely not!"

"Sure will!"

"NO, you won't because I will!" Her hands at her hip, she said determined.

"Wow, Malia." Chin smiled thrilled and to Danny "That's my girl!"

"You two wait down in the cafeteria! I don't want you out here eavesdropping! Go!" And with a finger pointing to the elevator she vanished in to Steve's room.

***HF0***

Steve lay listless in his bed. He hardly acknowledged Malia walking to his side and checking his vitals.

"You know Steve, you could at least say, Hi!"

"Hi." Came a tired voice. Malia shook her head. Stubborn my ass!

Malia realized that she would have to take a more direct approach.

"You know Steve; because you stopped eating, I have to put the NG-tube back in this evening!"

No reaction, but after a few moments of silence, where Malia already thought about preparing the 'feeding-tube', Steve asked.

"Is he still out there?"

Malia got in his view and wanted to set him straight as promised, when she saw the telltale wetness in those usually beautiful eyes. This was pure desperation! God, she so wanted to help him! She pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down.

"Yes! He is! He does not want to leave his best friend alone. He wants to be there when needed!"

"Why?" Steve's voice had a desperate confused tone.

"He's your friend, your Ohana." Immediately she got closer and stroked one hand once over his arm. "And so is Kono, Chin and me!"

Steve was silent again and tried to turn his head away. He obviously wanted to end this, but Malia couldn't and wouldn't let him do that!

"Steve, please…..What.. what did Danny do?" Immediately Steve's head snapped back and he stared at her.

"What…_Danny_ did?" His eyes were now shiny and bloodshot. "Nothing! Malia! Nothing at all!"

He almost shouted and suddenly he couldn't control it any longer.

"It's me…. Don't you see… ME!" His body stared to get restless and he was nervously jerking his hand.

"I feel so ashamed! So damn ashamed… I cannot look in his eyes. I… That's why I don't want him in here, because I cannot look in the eyes of my best friend!"

"Steve please, calm down!" Malia took her distressed friend's nervously moving hand.

"Can't!" Steve was now getting really agitated "I can … can still feel her small neck below my hands! Just one tiny move and she would have been dead!"

Desperation filled in the ex-Navy SEAL's eyes.

"DEAD! Malia…..dead!" He needed to make her understand. "I ..I almost killed Danny's daughter! Killed Gracie!"

"Oh God, Steve!" Malia didn't care what hospital policy said. She sat down on Steve's bed and took him into her arms.

Finally, the tough Navy-Seal broke down in her arms and did something he never did – not once - he cried.

Malia could only hold him, stroke his back and talk to him soothingly.

Malia did see the door open and Chin looking in. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Malia just shook her head. Chin understood, closed the door and left them alone.

"I'm so… so sorry!.." Steve was getting more and more agitated, which was not good in his weakened condition.

"So Sorry!" Steve repeated again and again.

When he started to get so riled up, his breathing got labored and he obviously was having a hard time getting enough air, Malia decided this had to end, now.

"Steve, please you have to let go of me!" Malia very carefully pealed the SEALs hand from her Doctor's coat and helped him to lay back.

"I'll give you something so you can sleep for a few hours."

Steve just nodded, what was a miracle per se, as she knew from her husband's stories about the ex-Navy man.

She stood and injected a mild sedative into the IV.

"You know, when you wake up I'm afraid I have to put the NG-tube back in. Your body is too weak even if you start eating now."

"I know, Malia. But I just can't tolerate any food at the moment."

Chin's wife sat down again. "I know, Steve." She laid her hand on his arm. "But please try tomorrow. We don't want to lose you!"

Steve chuckles humorlessly.

"Stop it! I know you hurt! Emotionally! But let me tell you one thing. When that incident with Grace happened you had a high grade fever and were hallucinating! You did see things that were just in your head – you had no control over it whatsoever!"

She paused and made sure he was looking at her. "But you know what? You got back the control! And let me tell you one more thing! For someone to get back in control while hallucinating with a high grade fever borders on a miracle! And you Steve did it! You managed to snap out of it and recognized Grace and Danny in time!"

"But…"

"NO buts! Your love for the ones you care is immense and… **did prevail**!" She stood up and touched her stunned friend's cheek. "It did!" She said softly. "Now sleep and we will see each other later." She watched Steve fall asleep. Dosed by the meds she gave him, then smiled and left silently.

Now they finally knew what they were fighting!

***HFO***

Outside she was cornered immediately by her husband and Danny.

"And do you know what's wrong with him." Danny wanted to know. "Chin said he was …was.. crying?" he was desperately fishing for an explanation. Malia looked at him and then nodded at her husband and Danny. "Come to my office!"  
When they were seated she confirmed it.

"Yes, he broke down." Danny breathed a sigh of pure wonder and relief.

"Finally!" he leaned forward. "And did…did he tell you … do you know, why he doesn't want me in his room? What's wrong with him?"

"Yes.." Malia said slowly. "And you know, if I tell you I will break all the rules of Doctor/patient confidentiality!"

"Malia!" Chin and Danny almost shouted, but Malia dared to smile. "But, I can already tell you, it's not Danny's fault, because he didn't do anything!" She paused. "It's because of Grace!"

Chin's wife stared at her friend. And Danny caught on immediately.

"Oh, no no no! How can he even think something like that!" the blonde Detective jumped to his feet and paced, head shaking, the floor of Malia's office.

"Yeah, I'm sure he feels ashamed and not worth anything most of all not safe to be around..blah..blah..blah, because he almost killed Grace!" He stopped pacing and looked at Malia and Chin. "Did you tell him that he was hallucinating, _because_ he was burning up with a very high fever and he had that fever - _**because **_he was injured very badly and that - _BECAUSE _he turned the last moment to take the full impact of a damn flying log heading for Grace, and _**BECAUSE OF THIS **_he saved my little girl's life!" He palmed his face.

"That selfless, caring idiot! NO, let me correct that; imbecile stupid, selfless, caring idiot! And I love him, BUT… I will have to set that head of his straight! And if needs be – kick his ass in the process!" Chin just stared speechless at his friend. Not understanding at first but only a few moments later caught on to what was wrong with their leader.

"Guilt!" he smiled and shook his head unbelieving.

***HF0***

The next morning Steve sat in his bed feeling listless and alone.

Malia had made true her word and put that NG-tube back in, which didn't help his mood either.

He knew, Kono and Chin would show up shortly and try to cheer him up, but the only person he wanted to see, was unreachable. At least to him!

He missed his best friend! But he had no idea how he could fix what wasn't fixable!

This made him anxious and Steve felt itchy. He suddenly realized that his breathing was coming fast and then the heart monitor suddenly picked up pace!

Something was wrong!

Not willing to push the call button just yet, Steve took a few deep breaths, but instead of getting more air into his lungs he seemed to be getting even less and getting more out of breath!

Suddenly someone came in with his back pushing the door open to his room, holding a tray with his breakfast on it. The man finally looked up with a huge smile on his face.

Danny!

Steve stared at his friend or ex friend whatever and gasped for air.

And just in this moment the heart monitor started to shrill wildly.

Danny almost dropped the tray, completely shocked by Steve's reaction.

Steve tried to say something, but only desperate gasps came out of his mouth. His eyes fixing the blond Detective with desperation and fear!

Desperation? Fear?

This made Danny jump into action. In seconds he was at his friend's side.

"Steve? Oh my God, what's wrong?" He took his hand and squeezed it, but only wide eyes met his. "I need help here…. Someone HELP!" Danny yelled and finally found the call button and pushed it again and again.

A second later Nurse Ellen stormed into Steve's room. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" He yelled at the Nurse. "He just started gasping when I came in!" Nurse Ellen didn't hesitate and paged the Doctor on call. Something was rather wrong here!

Dr. Kamea came rushing in a minute later. One look at Steve's monitor and he had a bad feeling.

"What's going on?" Danny stood against the wall, watching the hectic commotion around him.

Steve's headrest was lowered and Dr. Kamea hastily pulled his patient's hospital shirt off.

"What… is it my fault?" Danny's voice rose in panic, while staring at his friend. Steve's eyes locked with his, as if he wanted to keep his friend near and not let go!

"Danny! Please keep quiet!" Dr. Kamea brought his stethoscope to Steve's chest, listening carefully and then looked at the monitor again.

"Low oxygen level, blood pressure is down, a very fast heart rate and on top the respiratory difficulties. All signs point to a pulmonary embolism! Ellen he needs Heparin infused." Ellen immediately administered the Heparin and after some time Steve finally seemed to relax a bit.

"Ellen, he has to be watched closely and I'll order a CT scan within the next hour!" and to the man standing against the wall. "Danny, come on let Ellen work. Steve will be kept sedated for a while."

"Just a moment, Doc!" Danny went straight to Steve and took his limp hand in his.

"I don't know what just happened, but you won't get rid of me that easy! Do you hear me, Steven!?" Steve looked relieved at Danny and closed his eyes.

As soon as he and Dr. Kamea were outside, Danny grabbed the Doc's sleeve.

"Doc, was it my fault?" Dr. Kamea stared at Danny. "Your fault…. ?"  
"Yeah, because I entered his room although he expressed, he didn't want me there."

"NO, Danny, most certainly not! Danny, Steve was having a pulmonary embolism!"

"A... what…? ... Is that a blood clot in the lung?"

"Yes exactly!" He laid his hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed.

"The only thing responsible for this is probably the broken leg. We gave him a low dose of enoxaparin to prevent that, but there is always the risk when a patient is immobilized. I'm sorry!" He looked deep in the eyes of the Detective.

"Don't worry! We caught it in time! And by the way….. Malia… she talked …I'm his Doctor,too…so be there for him, if he wants or not!.. I'll check on him later. See you then Danny." Dr. Kamea smiled, patted his shoulders and went to visit his next patient.

***HF0***

When Chin and Kono came out of the elevator, they found Danny still standing against the wall, bent at the middle and supported by his hands on his knees.

"Danny," they rushed to their friend. "What is it? Is Steve okay?"

"No, not exactly…" Chin leaned down. "Danny, what happened?" They all knew that Danny was about to confront their SEAL friend.

"I…"

"Danny did nothing wrong!" Suddenly Dr. Kamea was standing behind them. "I would say quite the opposite!" At the questioning looks of both the Five-0 members Dr. Kamea said. "Your friend Steve had a pulmonary embolism! Danny went into his room right in time and called for help when he saw Steve was in pain and not getting enough air. Therefore we got it in the beginning and could almost immediately start with the necessary medication! And…"

"And I would say that Danny saved Steve's life! Again!" Malia said who had just joined the group.

Danny looked up. "Really?"

Dr. Kamea patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, really! So… I have to go and care for the other few patients I have. I leave you in the most capable hands of my colleague!" With a smile at Malia he left.

"Thanks Mek," she called after her colleague, "And let _me_ tell them that there is no further visiting Steve today."

"What?" Danny asked and Kono and Chin stared at Malia.

"Sorry, but Steve has just had a very serious episode, and Mek gave him Heparin and some sedatives to sleep, I mean relaxing, healing sleep. Also he needs to be monitored by a Nurse all the time. So please go home and sleep too and," she looked at her husband, "I mean all of you!"

TBC… with the final part in a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N.:. Thank you so much for all the reviews. To all the guest and followers. A big thank you to **JazzieG** for the mistakes you will find are my own! Again I felt like adding a few small things…. And my love to my sister, she was a great help

**Chapter 8**

The next morning saw Danny prepare some breakfast. Steve had to eat and he liked fruits, okay not everyone's taste, but … fruit it was!

"Danny! This looks real good." Nurse Ellen, who came out of Steve's room said and smiled at the Detective.

"Yeah, you think so?" Danny laid the last slice of pineapple carefully on the plate.

"Yeah! Perfect!" Ellen smiled, this looked really delicious.

"And how is he, Ellen?"

"His happy self! Depressed, sulking and not eating. He didn't touch his regular breakfast! I just came out after threatening him to fetch Dr. Kamea. But now, "she looked at the plate. "My hopes are up again, but I will inform Dr. Kamea anyway."

Danny smiled and nodded understanding.

Yeah, Steve was slowly getting to the end of their sympathy rope.

But as always, he smiled to himself, I'm the back up!

Danny pushed the door open without knocking and went with his tray straight to the bed table and put it down.

"Breakfast is here." He said cheerfully.

"Already had breakfast!" Steve said without looking at Danny.

"Yeah! And you ate a whole lot of it!" He sat down. "And now I'm here to make sure that you eat at least a bit of this!"

Steve still stared out the window. "Go… please Danny!"

"You know my friend!" his tone still cheerful. "I don't give a shit!"

This made Steve look at him. "Please Danno!"

"Danno, "he spurted. "You call me Danno? You know what?.. Steven. Only my daughter and my **best friend** call me Danno and you don't behave like my best friend!"

Danny leaned forward to get closer.

"Because my best friend would talk to me, especially if he had a problem with me," Danny pointed at himself. "_his best friend_ - and he certainly wouldn't banish me," pointing again at himself, "_his best friend_! -from his room! Tell me, what kind of best friend would do something like that?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Danny leaned even closer.

"What?" He put his pinky in his ear and wiggled it. "Sorry, couldn't understand you."

"Why…. Why do you bother?"

"Why? Because you might not behave like _my_ best friend at the moment, but I'm certainly _your_ best friend! And if you want me in here or not," he shrugged his shoulders "I don't give not only a shit but a few on top! Get it in that big thick skull of yours – you don't get rid of me! Because that's what **best friends** are for! Being here for each other." He leaned back.

"Now talk!"

Steve stared with wide eyes at Danny.

"I'm so sorry, Danny! I… I… feel so…. " He rubbed his face. "so ashamed."

"Ashamed? What for, for heavens sake?"

"**Grace!"** Steve almost yelled and his eyes filled up.

"Yeah Grace… and what?" Danny wouldn't make it easy for Steve, because easy didn't work for Steve!

Danny knew from Malia exactly what the problem was, but Steve had to phrase it to get the weight lifted and the problem solved once and for all.

"Danny, I almost killed your daughter – **killed Grace**." Steve yelled.

"NO, you did NOT!"

"I had her thin neck in a lock! And I…I… could have killed her …. "Steve brought his good arm up to hide his eyes.

"Yes you could have, but you didn't! And you know why you didn't because your love for Grace made you come out of your fever hallucination and made you see what was real. Steve, you are the most honorable and caring man I know."

Suddenly Steve's arm was removed from his wet eyes and face.

"Steve I want my best friend back!"

"Me too! But… Danny.." Steve looked afraid but with hope at Danny.

"There are no buts, Steven! Don't you understand? Do I have to tell you again? You did not kill Grace – you saved her – saved us!" Danny locked eyes needing to make his hardheaded friend understand. "And… I miss by friend and I want him back!"

When Danny saw Steve finally starting to accept he stood and bent down. "Come here Brother. " He hugged his friend as well as he could and was hugged right back.

"Love you, man.!" Danny said glad to finally getting his best friend, his brother back.

"Hmm Hmm." Came a cough from the door. "Sorry to interrupt that cuddly moment!"

Danny jumped back like stung from a bee.

"Doc Kamea? …..It.. It's not like it looks!" Steve looked confused from his Doctor to his friend.

"What does it look like?" he smirked, enjoying immensely making the blond Detective squirm.

Danny grasped.

"I'm as straight as the Aloha-Tower and my friend here is even straighter if possible!"

Now Steve caught on and with a content smile on his face he closed his eyes. YES! Danny was still here and his best friend!

***HF0***

Danny was at Rachel's late in the afternoon.

He wanted - no needed to talk to Grace. After convincing Rachel of it she called her daughter downstairs.

When Grace saw her Daddy she ran to him and embraced him tightly. After a moment she pushed herself from her Danno's arms and looked curious at him.

"What is it Danno?" She inclined her head "Is something wrong? Is it Uncle Steve?"

"No, No sweetie. Uncle Steve feels better and I guess it's time to visit him. What do you think?"

"I can see him? Really?" Grace voice haltered a bit. "I miss him but… " She looked with teary eyes at her Dad.

"But what? Monkey…"

"He was so strange…. And he scared me!" she confessed with a low voice.

"Grace." Danny sat down with her in his lap. "Monkey, I've told you that Uncle Steve was hurt badly and he was hallucinating, that means he saw things that … you know… that were not real. He did not recognize you but when he did.. he was really confused and let go of you immediately. He now feels real bad about it and he is even .. scared." Danny paused. "Most of all to see you."

"He is scared? But Danno… Uncle Steve is never scared!" Grace said not believing.

"But he is Monkey, scared because he thinks that you don't want to see him anymore."

"But Danno… I _want_ to see Uncle Steve. You said it yourself Uncle Steve would never ever hurt me – only, because he was so sick and was hallu.. hallu.. cinating.."

"You sure Monkey? But are _you_ scared?" Danny had to know.

"Maybe a little, but I miss my Uncle Steve and I want to see him!" Danny embrace is daughter and kissed her head. "I love you Monkey and I promise he misses you, too!"

"Danno, I like to make a drawing for him - can I?"

Danny smiled and nodded. Everything would be fine!

***HF0***

"Danny, do you think that this is a good idea?" Steve asked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why not. She is asking about you all the time." Danny did not mention the talk he had with Grace.

"Really?" came the unsure question. "She might be afraid when she sees me and I would rather not be confronted with that."

"Hey, this is Grace! She loves her Uncle Steve very much!"

"But I hurt her and I tried …"

"Don't say it!" Danny interrupted quickly. "You know what? Although, being the big bad SEAL here, I think you are afraid!"

"Me? Of what Danny? Come on."

"Exactly!" Danny smirked, having won this one.

Suddenly a knock interrupted them and the door was pushed open. Grace looked around the door and when she saw her Dad she came running in and stopped by hugging him.

"Hey Monkey!" Danny hugged her back and nodded hello to Rachel at the door.

Then she looked up at her Uncle Steve in bed.

"Uncle Steve!" She said. "Are you better?" Steve stared almost afraid at Danny who smiled slightly and nodded his head and then back at Grace.

"Yes Grace, I'm much better!" Grace hesitated only for the slightest moment, smiled and came to stop in front of the bed.

"Lift me up, Danno." and to Steve. "Can I Uncle Steve." Steve nodded and looked uncomfortable at his friend who smiled knowingly. He stepped forward and lifted his little girl onto the bed.

She sat at his good right side and looked at him shortly and then hugged him with her good arm.

"I love you Uncle Steve! I missed you so much! And I'm so glad you are fine. You know Danno told me you were so sick, otherwise I would have been here a lot sooner." She babbled happily. "Look I have the same color cast as you have and the same arm! I'm so glad you are fine again!" and with a last final hug she leaned back.

"Look I did a drawing for you!" She carried on and held the picture up." Can we hang it up over there on the wall?"

"Gracie." Steve smiled. Relieved that Grace seemed to be okay. "Can I have a look at it first?"

"Sure!" She said and held it in front of him. Danny also stepped closer to get a look at the drawing his daughter made.

"It's the Makani!" Steve looked at the most expressive drawing Grace did. The sailboat was on blue still water and the typical childish clouds and sun above, but what made his eyes become misty were the three people standing on the railing; a small girl with a blonde man at her right and a tall dark haired man at her left.

Above, written in the sky was; _'My best day ever with my Danno and my Uncle Steve.'_

Steve hugged her again and looked with misty but happy eyes at his friend, who nodded knowingly with a very proud and happy smile of his own.

***HF0***

Dr. Kamea halted in the door and looked into the room.

Steve was talking animatedly to his friend.

"Ahh, sorry to interrupt the happy couple."

"Doc!..." Danny warned good naturedly and Dr. Kamea grinned and nodded.

He made a step into the room. "So, how are you feeling, Steve?"

"I'm fine and I'm feeling like going home!" Steve looked almost pleading at Dr. Kamea.

"Home?" He shook his head in false desperation. "Steve, I think that's too early. " He held up his hand as Steve wanted to protest. "Not that there is a medical reason. Your leg is healing nicely with the cast in place now and the stomach wound is no problem either and since your support is back in place you are doing better by the hour, but since someone refused to eat for a few days, this someone is very weak and has not yet enough strength to even go to the bathroom by himself even…. Even if this someone could use crutches with his broken arm. Which he can't!"

"But Doc, assuming this someone had someone who helped him around? Could he go home?"

Doc Kamea looked skeptical at Steve then at Danny. Knowing what those two were up to.

"It would be me!" Danny confirmed. "I would stay at Steve's till he can use crutches and manage."

Doc Kamea raised his eyebrows and smirked conspiratorially. "Oh, I see!"

"What?" Danny asked exasperated and then. "Doc, I told you…."

"Yeah, yeah; straight as the Aloha Tower!" He had the nerve to say and left for the door.

***HF0***

A few weeks later, the friends were relaxing on Steve's lanai.

Danny came out of the house with Longboards for the healthy adults and soft drinks for Steve and Grace who was currently playing in the surf.

"Oh please Danny!" He looked skeptically at his coke and whined. "I'm okay for desk duty coming next week! Therefore I think I'm allowed a Longboard."

"No my friend! The Doc's orders state clearly; as from next week and not from today."

"Ohh, seriously Danno?"

"NO!" He laughed and put a Longboard down in front of his best friend.

A juicy steak later Chin stood suddenly.

"Em… I want to make an announcement."

"Wow, that sounds scary." Steve said and Kono smiled knowingly, wondering why Danny stayed untypically quiet but smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time!" The blonde Detective said and Steve wondered what Chin had to say that made his partner grin so contently.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm the only one who doesn't know a thing?"

"Because you are!" Malia laughed and elbowed her husband, who looked questioningly at his wife.

Malia shrugged. "I'm sure you've told Kono and I had to tell Danny, why I didn't fly…"

Steve looked even more confused at Chin.

"Oh…Why then am I standing here and making an announcement?"

"Because you love it, cuz!"

"And I want to know, what's so important, everyone on this island knows except me!"

"Not everyone!" Danny grinned and called Grace over.

Chin straightened. "Okay, I want to tell the last two people on Hawaii, who don't know, that Malia and I going to be parents!"

"But Danno, you've already told me that!" Grace said confused and Danny made a grimace and shook his head wildly, then looked apologetically at Malia and Chin.

"That's… that's great news, Chin. Malia come here!" Malia bent down so Steve could hug her tightly. "I'm so damn happy for you, Malia!"

"Thanks Steve and our Keiki will be very lucky to be part of such a tight knit Ohana!" She smiled happily.

Steve held up his beer bottle. "Yeah, all the best for both of you" He saluted "and especially to the woman who managed to actually make Danny listen once and follow orders!"

Danny spewed out the swig of beer he just took.

"Hey!" He protested. "I'm always following orders! I'm an outstanding and honorable police Detective! And might I add... "

"a damn good one!" They said as one and laughed contentedly.

***HF0***

It was dark on the lanai and Grace was already in bed in Steve's guestroom when Danny suddenly sat up. Something suddenly coming to mind.

"What I wanted to ask for a long time now, but never came around to is- does this island you maneuvered us to, actually have a name?" Danny looked at his friends. "If not I think I want to name it" Expectant silence greeted him, and he said; "Hellhole Island!

"Sorry Danny! Too late," Kono said while laughing at the others. "The ancient Hawaiians have named it a long time ago!" Danny nodded understanding.

"Thought so and I'm sure the Ancient Ones came up with a fitting name, right?"

"Yeah, very fitting!" Chin said chuckling and then said more earnestly.

"The Ancients called the island; **'Iki Koa Kãne' **!" Chin looked at Kono and Steve who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, very fitting!" Kono said in agreement and Steve smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah couldn't be truer!"

"What?" Danny exclaimed loudly. "You know there are people who don't understand that Hawaiian gibberish…"

Finally Chin took pity on him. "Danny it means; Island of the **'Little Brave Man'**!"

**The End**


End file.
